Nunca te guardes Nada
by Pokeshipping Fun2019
Summary: Semana Pokeshipping Día 3: Conviviendo con los Pokémon del uno del otro aquí Misty y Ash convivirán con un Pokémon de cada uno para ver si son capaces, de que entrenador y Pokémon se llevan bien entre los dos vamos a averiguar que sucederá con nuestros dos heores, y los Pokémon que intercambiaron entre los dos Ash y Misty, Advertencia: Sí eres Aumourshipping no es apto para ustedes


_**Capítulo: Único**_

 _ **Nunca te guardes nada**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Bien estaba hablando con una compañera, acerca de unas canciones para hacer fics y me dio un par de enlaces, y está canción estaba en el enlace que me dio cuando la oí me encantó mucho y nos repartimos cada quién hará lo que corresponda para traerles a ustedes estas canciones plasmadas en estos fics que espero que sean de su agrado se estarán tanto Facebook y Fanfiction en Face lo pueden buscar, como Escritores de fics Pokeshipping bien sin más preámbulos, iniciamos la historia, una última cosa las letras de las canciones no estarán en estos fics.**_

 _ **Uhhh que será de ti Ash te extraño mucho Será que me has olvidado Yo espero que no porque yo te sigo amando pero no te puedo esperar durante mucho tiempo siento que tú no estás señales de vida o no te comunicas conmigo estaría dando por vencida contigo y estaría buscando otro nuevo amor para que como quiera pasar el resto de mi vida Pero algo me dice que tengo que luchar para poder ser felices juntos los dos deja pensar que el tiempo que ha pasado Tú siempre estás pensando en mí y yo cual pienso en ti demasiado Yo no quiero hacerme ilusiones de pensar que tú tengas a una novia y yo aquí sufriendo haciéndome daño por Pensar mucho en ti no puede ser no me han dado ninguna señal de que todo está bien posible comunicación contigo Más sin embargo creo y pienso que tú te mereces una oportunidad de oro porque sé que si fuera tú en mi caso me darías una segunda oportunidad para poder así ser felices como siempre debió de ser mi amor siempre ha dicho personas tratando de conquistar a esas almas solitarias que están abandonadas sufriendo a veces la vida te quiere dar una segunda oportunidad para amar alguien más pero el destino se empeña a esa persona y ya está nada a pasar contigo el resto de tus días de lo que hace una persona cuando sufre mucho cuando no sabes qué hacer Si amas a esa persona que le estaba ofreciendo reparar en su corazón re confrontarla mimarla amarla con todo su ser con todo su corazón que de verdad importa estar en las buenas y en las malas a volver a confiar en esa persona que tácticamente le hizo añicos su corazón pero que está muy arrepentido Y promete que reparará pedazo por pedazo de su corazón yo de pensar que es bueno dar segundas oportunidades a las personas Hay que darles segundas oportunidades para que sepan valorar lo que realmente están por perder Por tener miedo a decir lo que uno siente en su alma en su pecho ese sentimiento que nos hace únicos verdaderos ese sentimiento de capaz de darlo todo puede ser otro ser humano y capaz de dar hasta su propia vida nada que esconder pero siento que cierto chico de cuidad celeste me está tratando de conquistar casi caigo Pero recuerdo cuando iba a con mi amigo en su viaje Pokémon que anda con limosina unas cuantas Cuántas citas yo sé me hizo recapacitar que este chico no es de mi tipo no soy una chica que le usted que la estén traicionando a cada rato y es por eso que decidí darle una segunda oportunidad a mi mejor amigo, a mi amigo de todo este tiempo Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta.**_

—Muy bien es un nuevo día para empezar a hacer, las actividades del gimnasio para poder entrenar tranquilamente pero antes debemos de buscar, a darles de comer a los demás Pokémon para que nosotros podamos comer, sin tener de preocuparnos por los demás que no han desayunado así mi querido Azurril, vamos a desayunar para comenzar nuestras actividades de todos los días en el gimnasio entrenar, y esperar a los entrenadores que nos vengan a retar así que mejor nos movamos y vamos a irnos preparando que hoy será un largo día, comento Misty a su Pokémon de tipo agua. —

 _ **En ese momento vemos un chico viene a retar a la líder de gimnasio de la cuidad y de paso en pedirle una cita para pedirle que sea su novia, pero el va a aprender que a veces es mejor no estar insistiendo mucho cuando el amor no es correspondido cómo se debe de no estar insistiendo en algo que no se va a dar pero cuando uno insiste mucho aprende de la manera de la más dura posible.**_

—Ah hoy será el día en que venceré y de pasó le pediré una cita para pedirle una cita a mi amada pelirroja desde que me hablaron de ella, me quedé impregnado me cautivo desde el primer momento desde el primer momento en que nos conocemos en el faro de cuidad celeste y su manera de luchar están única su manera de entrenar con su Pokémon es impresionante su manera de combatir es tan wow especial, estoy muy enamorado de ella pero no se pero ella no me está prestando atención pero no me voy a dar por vencido muy fácilmente, se dijo así mismo cómo de automatizarse para poder estar con ella. —

—Bien mami vamos a nadar en la piscina, tenemos que entrenar en un par de dos horas para poder entrenar nadar antes de recibir a los entrenadores, pero tengo el extraño presentimiento de que hoy no tendremos un día muy tranquilos como en otros días pero en fin al rato me esté equivocando pero estoy muy segura que tendremos de nuevo a entrenadores de que querrán derrotarte para poder tener una cita contigo, y luego pedirte alguno de eso chicos que tu seas su novia, dijo Azurril un poco molesta, con estos tipos de entrenadores, que sólo quieren estar con su entrenadora sólo por su estatus de líder de gimnasio. —

—Tienes toda la razón Azurril ya me está cansando esto no sé que será de Ash ya se olvidó de mi pero no he de pensar así no yo sé que el está pensando en mi yo sé que aún se acuerda de que yo existo sí tendrá ya una novia me pregunto sí Serena ya me lo habrá conquistado a Ash espero que no sea así pero algo me dice que no lo ha hecho tengo que ser muy positiva y pensar, en que el vendrá a mi cómo yo tanto lo deseé, dijo Misty muy melancólica. —

—Ya verás madre que todo saldrá muy bien Mami, dijo Azurril a su madre. —

 _ **Mientras tanto en la región de Kalos.**_

 _ **Vemos en ese instante que nuestros entrenadores, están tomando un descansó para poder seguir su viaje de vuelta a la cuidad debido a que el viaje de Ash ha llegado a su fin no ganó el campeonato pero fue el subcampeón, de la liga él no se enojó por qué dio lo mejor de sí y de sus Pokémon y eso le hacía estar tranquilo consigo mismo más sin embargo Serena aprovecharía lo que queda, del día para poderle decirle que lo que siente por su mejor amigo pero el destino le daría una dura prueba alguna vez su madre le debió de haber dicho a Serena que sí tu amas a alguien y sí ese alguien no te ama déjalo ir para que sea feliz y sí él es feliz yo lo estaré también.**_

—Tengo que decirle todo lo que siento a Ash hoy mismo, por qué mañana sería muy tarde y tengo miedo de perderlo para siempre y que alguien me lo gane y me lo arrebate de mi lado yo no podría vivir sí el no está a mi lado yo con el he aprendido muchas cosas pero no sé que hacer sí él me dice que no me ama me partiría mucho mi corazón, de verdad pero sí el es muy Feliz entonces yo seré muy feliz aunque no me amé, cómo yo lo amó con todo mi ser pero si no lo hago me quedaré con la duda lo haré más tarde dijo Serena para si misma. —

—Hola Serena te ves más cambiada vas a hacer alguna actividad hoy en la noche o me equivocó me tienes que decir algo muy importante o me equivocó vamos sé que tú tienes que decirme algo soy todo oídos puedes decirme lo que tú quieras oeste Serena No tengas pena Dígame lo que quiera decir aquí estaré yo para contestarte si está a mi alcance eres mi mejor amiga y quiero ayudarte en lo que tú me pidas por favor dime lo que tú piensas Serena comentó el futuro maestro a su amiga. —

—Bien cómo decirte esto Serena es una pena, decirte que yo no te llamo porque yo amo a otra persona Lo siento Ya sabías que él me va a decir eso pero no quiero que te enojes conmigo por lo que estoy diciendo pero es la verdad Yo amo, a otra persona la conocí en uno de mis viajes es una persona super excepcional Por eso yo la admiro mucho a pesar de que tenga su temperamento pero ella es dulce y buena cuando, se lo requiere y yo en la verdad La amo mucho a pesar de sus defectos más que defectos de considero yo virtudes que muestra a pesar de su comportamiento algo agresivo pero cuando se lo busca es muy tierna muestra a pesar de su forma de ser agresivo cómo la de un Gyarados, salvaje pero cuando se lo requiere es muy tierna y atenta con las demás personas además, es decir que yo apenas te conocí cuando estuvimos en el campamento del profesor en Kanto, yo no pude enamorado me refiero a ti de ti como tú lo hiciste tú de mí ahí está el grave error que tú cometiste y fue enamorarte de mí si ni siquiera conocerme más al fondo si ni siquiera, compartir el suficiente tiempo posible para para conocernos mejor tomar la mejor decisión posible, pero esto no se cumplió Así es que yo siento yo enamorado de otra chica pitó para que lo tengas muy claro Serena, dijo Ash a su amiga. —

—Entiendo lo que tú me quieres decir y comprendo, muy bien que yo fui la que cometí el error de enamorarme de ti ni siquiera conocernos mejor no es verdad tú tienes mucha razón No debí de sentir este sentimiento es por ti si ni siquiera tener, una aventura juntos algo que nos haga unir fuertemente ese lazo Yo pensaba que sólo con verte una vez y hasta ahora cuando nos volvimos a encontrar ya es mucho tiempo pensaba que, tú sentías lo mismo pero yo veo que fui yo la que me enamoré a primera vista y no fuiste tú y ese es mi gran error cerciorarme de que realmente tú me amabas y ahora estoy pagando muy caro, por mi error es dejarte que seas libre y seas feliz mientras tú lo seas Yo también lo seré aunque no sea ami a mi lado me duele en el alma Pero como dice mi madre si tú lo amas déjalo ir, Comentó Serena. —

—Serena cómo lamento que tu te hicieras muchas ilusiones de que, yo me enamoraría de ti a primera vista cuando nos conocimos en el campamento, Pokémon fue en enamorarte de Demi así es que no te puedo culpar yo sé que tú dejaste caer en las redes del amor pensando que en que yo también caería en la misma redes y eso no, entiendo no fue mi intención pero en el amor al corazón no se manda y vaya manera de expresarse el amor no es correspondido el corazón siente dolor al no ser correspondido disculpas Serena, replicó Ash. —

—Sí tienes toda la razón debí haberme asegurado, que tú sentías lo mismo por mí y no hacerme falsas ilusiones ahora veo que por hacerme mucha ilusión es que contigo lo más hacer una pareja feliz unidad como siempre lo había soñado, pero ahora veo que me equivoqué No debí de hacerlo quiero que me digas que vas a hacer ahora futuro maestro Pokémon vas a ir a tu región y decirle toda la verdad a la chica que tu más amas, con todo corazón vamos no seas un cobarde dile toda la verdad lo que tú sientes por ella antes de que sea de muy tarde, replicó Serena a Ash para luego empezar a irse. —

—Yo ya tengo planeado ir a mi región, y decirle, todo lo que siento a mi mejor amiga Te comento que tengo mucho miedo pero no guardo la ilusión de poder contarle todo yo estoy muy seguro te mira que sí que siente lo mismo lo que yo siento por ella estoy muy ilusionado algo me está diciendo que si ella me ama sólo que yo he de, hacer algo para que no cometas el error de su vida y ya sé qué voy a hacer te daré una señal de que yo no me he olvidado de ella y espero que haya comprenda esa señal qué le voy a dar, le enviaré a mi Tailow a cuidad Celeste cómo prueba de que yo aún no la he olvidado, Comentó Ash. —

—Pues muy buena suerte con eso Ash dijo, Serena un poco triste pero contenta de que Ash tuviera pareja aún que no fuera ella la suertuda, la chica con suerte es otra, pensó Serena muy un poco melancólica. —

—Bien Tailow quiero que vayas a la Región de Kanto a la casa de Misty para que le entregues está nota a ella personalmente y a asegúrate que ella la lea cuando esté sola quiero que se dé cuenta que a pesar del tiempo no me he olvidado de ella en la notita que lo voy a mandar a hacer lo que sentía por ella y cuando yo llegué a su gimnasio se lo reafirma haré lo que esté a mi alcance para demostrarle lo que yo siento es real y no Simplemente para jugar con sus sentimientos eso no va conmigo a ella la amo y la respeto y no estoy para hacerle ese tipo de juegos cómo jugar con sus sentimientos que eso es lo muy delicado a una mujer hacerle sentir algo y después tirar la basura tus sentimientos que fueron confiados en él le comentó, a su Pokémon ave para luego de que terminará de escribir la carta y la le amarre el pedazo de papel en pata derecha bien para que no se cayera, y procurando de que no se lastimara y luego partió hacía Kanto y Ash le deseo muy buena suerte, Taillow le deseo su entrenador. —

 _ **Mientras tanto en la región Kanto precisamente en la ciudad Celeste vemos que todo en el gimnasio está transcurriendo de un modo normal me había tenido muchos entrenadores al cual todos los había vencido Más sin embargo la tranquilidad si va a ir muy pronto ya que un chico estaba rondando ahí mismo muy cerca del gimnasio muy 10 y ambiente de paz y tranquilidad si va acabar cuando Aquel chico que le había retado El Faro de la ciudad regresó a retarla Pero esta vez en el gimnasio confiado que esta vez sí le va a ganar pero lo que el chico no sabía es que tampoco le va a ganar esta ves cuando se diera por terminada el encuentro Pokémon, y el chico se fuera derrotado en la batalla y en el amor Taillow le daría la nota a Misty y ella se va a sorprender al ver al Pokémon de Ash junto a ella y eso le dará una esperanza, de que su Ash estará con ella pronto pero de momento hay que pensar en cómo derrotar a Giorgio y evitar a toda costa esa cita con el pensó Misty para si misma.**_

—Déjalo Tracy con mucho gusto voy a aceptar ese reto que tú tanto quieres tener comento la pelirroja. —

—Pero Misty por qué quieres tener ese duelo sí ya yo ha he derrote dijo, Tracey un poco confundido a su mejor amiga. —

—No te preocupes Tracey quiero darle una lección que nunca va a olvidar ella está muy confiada y eso no es bueno, dijo su amiga —

—Bien entonces como siempre confiare en ti así que no te preocupes ok te dejaré tener tú batalla tranquila Misty, le dijo su amigo Tracey. —

—Muy bien haremos está batalla bajo mis reglas dijo la pelirroja al chico pelo castaño. —

—Bien ¿Cuáles son según tú tus reglas? Le pregunto el muy confiado de poderle ganarle al chico. —

—Mis reglas son un solo pokèmon o muerte súbita a todo o nada, tendrías tú cita conmigo y la medalla cascada eso sí con la única condición es que la batalla sea para mañana para que tus pokèmon estén al máximo para nuestra pelea, le dijo la líder del gimnasio muy decidida. —

—Claro eso tenlo por seguro mañana te vendré a derrotarte dijo el chico muy confiado a su oponente. —

—Todo lo que ofrecí no sería para ti si tú no me ganas mañana le dijo a la chica mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Tracey

—Está bien acepto correr este riesgo mañana será nuestra batalla, dijo el chico muy confiado y se fue al centro pokèmon a sanar a sus pokèmon, que están muy debilitados. —

—Te noto muy confiado y eso no es muy bueno que digamos y sí te confías demasiado te ira muy mal así que mejor te advierto que cambies esa actitud o sí te irá muy mal conmigo Giorgio le comento la pelirroja al chico, pero él no le quiso oír y eso dejo a nuestra líder de gimnasio muy irritado. —

 _ **A la mañana siguiente.**_

—Listo para el combate le dijo su asistente deseando que Misty le de una buena paliza a ese entrenador que sólo está aquí por el capricho de tener una cita con ella ya se imagina la cara de celoso que pondría Ash sí los viera en este momento. —

—Sí Tracey después de este duelo puedes conversar cosas muy importantes con mi hermana Daisy y de además de ayudarme a alimentar a todos, los Pokémon para que estén sanos y fuertes para mañana, dijo Misty a su amigo. —

—Está bien lo que tú digas mi querida amiga después de este duelo iré ah hablar con Daisy y por último te ayudaré a alimentar con los Pokémon, dijo Tracey. —

—Muy bien esta es una batalla pokèmon a muerte súbita no tiene un límite de tiempo el pokèmon que quede de pie gana y el que no se pueda levantar ese será el perdedor, dijo el árbitro del encuentro, a las contendientes. —

—Bien como yo soy la retadora, yo voy a iniciar con el duelo con delekatty dijo, la entrenador oriundo de cuidad celeste. —

—Bien esto será muy sencillo pensó para sí la pelirroja Samurott necesito tu asistencia al campo de batalla. —

—Delekatty acércate y utiliza brisa helada le ordeno su entrenador a su pokèmon y el acato la orden otorgado por su entrenador y se fue a atacar a su contrincante. —

—Vamos Samurott ya sabes que hacer el Pokemon escucho a su entrenadora y se convirtió en un manto de agua para alcanzar la brisa helada y darle de lleno a ese pokèmon, y su maniobra fue tan eficaz que le dio de lleno a su Pokémon que casi de un solo golpe lo deja fuera de combate al Pokémon de su retador. —

—No te confíes mucho Delekatty no sé qué va a hacer pero nada bueno ha de ser de seguro no es algo a lo hay que pasar por fuera, dijo a su pokèmon. —

—Ahora Samurott hojas gemela cuando su entrenadora le dio la ordenó a su Pokémon y su pokèmon gustoso capto la orden y la puso en práctica en su contrincante. —

—Delekatty utiliza Electro dio la orden de defensa de su pokèmon, para poder repeler el ataque del Samurott de Misty. —

—Vamos amigo intensifica las hojas al máximo potencia esta es la orden de contra ataque y fue que le dio tan de lleno que, dejo al Delekatty fuera del combate debido al fuerte impacto de la hidrobomba a pesar de que utilizo huracán, para repeler los ataques, del pokèmon nutria. —

—Delekatty no puede continuar esto se ha, terminado esto quiere decir que Misty la líder y su Samurott han ganado este duelo a muerte súbita dijo él árbitro del encuentro a los presentes y aplaudieron a la líder del gimnasio. —

—Yo no tuve dudas que tú le ganarías a tu retadora, eres la mejor Misty le dijo Tracey a su amigo espero que Ash muy pronto venga a decirle todo a ella, pensó Tracy para sí mismo . —

—Gracias por confiar en mi le dijo una dulce, pero a la vez fiera pelirroja fiera a la hora de luchar pone todo corazón además, de fiera de luchar con intensidad por lo que es realmente es suyo hasta el final, tampoco no da una batalla por perdida, sin primero haber luchado por lo suyo antes. —

—Para eso estamos los amigos ¿no Misty? Dijo Tracy a su amiga. —

—Pero cómo perdí muy fácilmente se dijo, muy sorprendido el chico a su oponente, aunque ahorita le iban a decir, una dura pero muy dolorosa revelación, que le dejará sin aliento. —

—Ya te dije, es el exceso de confianza que tú, tienes y eso te juega una mala pasada y hasta que tú no, aprendas a controlar, eso nada te irá bien le dijo la futura maestra pokèmon. —

—Tienes toda la razón, bien supongo que esto es todo por ya no te molestaré más comentó Giorgio a Misty. —

—Que bueno que me entiendas Giorgio, dijo Misty y con eso el chico se fue triste pero comprendió que ella no lo ama a él. —

 _ **Horas más tarde.**_

—Ah Mira un Tailow ¿Espera que hace un Tailow aquí? Espera un momento este es el Tailow de Ash y trae algo atado en su pata, Comentó Misty sorprendida lo desató y lo leyó. —

 _ **Querida Misty disculpa por no venirte a visitar antes pero era el enteramiento me ha tenido ocupado pero esto no es escusa para no venir a ver pero prometo que eso cambiará a partir de ahora pero el verdadero motivo es decirte en este trozo de papel lo que ahorita no te puedo decir físicamente y es entonces que decidí tomarme el riesgo y decirte todo lo que yo siento por ti es sólo una amistad es más que eso de hecho se que comenzamos muy mal cuando nos conocimos pero a medidas que pasaba el tiempo nos fuimos haciendo amigos y mi sentimientos por ti fue creciendo mucho a través del tiempo se que fui un cobarde e inmaduro lo admito pero tenía miedo a que me rechazarás y fue por eso que decidí no decirte nada y callar lo que sentía por ti hasta ahora hasta que una amiga me dijo que ya es momento de que te dijera la verdad y es eso lo que estoy haciendo lo que debí de decirte estás dos palabras que debí de decirte ya mucho tiempo y me disculpo por no hacerlo y esas palabras son Misty Waterflower yo Ash Ketchum te amo con todo mi corazón y quiero saber tu respuesta cuándo regrese en dos meses será regresó a la región y te visitaré para poder decirte lo que siento por ti cara a cara puedes tener a Tailow te puede ser muy útil en tu gimnasio, mientras regreso Misty, bueno es momento de decir adiós Pokémon por el momento hasta pronto Misty se despide Ash Ketchum.**_

 _ **Dos meses más tarde.**_

 _ **Vemos a un chico entrar al gimnasio con un Raichu, que lo traía cargado debido a que ya pesa demasiado para que viniera en su hombro Misty al ver al chico se pasmo y casi se desmaya al ver a su amigo muy cambiado y bien musculoso esto último hizo a Misty sonrojarse mucho pero rápidamente salió de su trance y lo saludó.**_

—Ash hola dime sí lo que me dijiste en esa carta es verdad Dime lo que escrito en esa carta es verdad dime que me amas Quiero saber lo de tus propios labios no me mientas porque tu cara me dice otra cosa vamos amor No confías en mí __Sólo dime si es verdad o no sí lo es ten por seguro que yo también te amo con todo mi corazón y esperado mucho tiempo para que tú me digas lo que he deseado que me hicieras con toda tu alma, dijo Misty un poco alegré. —

Sí mismo te amo desde el primer momento en que te conocí Discúlpame por haberte dicho nada durante todo ese tiempo se que piensas que fui cobarde pero como te dije la carta no quise decirte lo que sentía antes porque tenía miedo que tú me rechazaras este sentimiento que yo tenía o que tengo hacia ti pero decidí arriesgarme a todo para así decirte todo lo que pienso por ti y yo Ash Ketchum yo te amo con todo mi corazón, Misty aceptarías ser mi novia comento el futuro maestro Pokemon. —

—Gracias a Dios por hacerme la chica más feliz del universo yo sabía que tú me amabas de verdad es por eso que yo decidí a rechazar a los que me mandaron carta regalo hasta inclusive me venía retar por una cita y es por eso qué todo ese rechazo Qué dice a los retadores valió la pena porque ahora tú te estás confesando y eso me alegra mucho en estas dando una mayor tranquilidad al saber Seré tu novia inclusive ya soy tu novia, dijo Misty muy feliz a su novio. —

—Caray Misty gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz al aceptar mis sentimientos esos sentimientos que é tenido por ti desde hace mucho tiempo y te prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz del universo siempre estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas prometo estar ahí para ti y es por eso que decidir no viajar en esta nueva temporada quiero pasar tiempo de calidad con mi novia Espero que con usted en desacuerdo con eso ya lo decidí Qué dices puedo pasar la temporada contigo Misty dijo Ash. —

—Qué puedo decir de nada Ash Gracias a ti por hacerme la chica más feliz del universo y recuerda yo siempre estaré ahí para ti sin importar lo que pase siempre seremos el uno sin el otro lucharemos por lo por lo que el destino nos ponga en Nuestro camino juntos venceremos a los que nos quieren apartar de nuestra felicidad lucharemos por forjar una nueva familia con valores y buenos consejos para que sean hombres de bien en el futuro, finalizó Misty. —

—Así será forjaremos nuestros niños sean buenas personas en el futuro, dijo Ash a su novia y ella asintió en señal de aprobación. —

—Ya veremos sí puedes dominar a unos de mis Pokémon, sí logras terminar dominar a unos de mis Pokémon eso me confirmará que ellos creen que eres el indicado para mí. —

—Adelanté Misty acepto tu reto, dijo Ash muy alegre a su novia. —

—Misty Llama a Caserin, el Pokémon hace su aparición y cuando ve al entrenado, se alegro y se fue hacia él y se puso a su lado listo para recibir una orden. —

—Creó que estamos listo nos es así compañero, le dijo Ash al Pokémon. —

—Bien puedes pedirle que realicé un ataque tipo agua, dijo Misty a su novio.

—Adelanté Caserin utiliza hirdrobomba, con surf mantenlo así ahora para terminar utiliza rayo de hielo para cristalizar el surf, y sí me lo permites Caserin utilizaré a Samurott para poder darle el toqué final Caserin asintió, y Ash le dio la orden a Samurott utiliza hojas gemelas sobre el surf congelado y luego de terminar con lo que su entrenador, le pidió se reveló una hermosa imagen de Ash y Misty tallados en el hielo, Misty estaba muy sorprendida. —

—Wow Carai Ash estoy muy sorprendida, cómo pudiste hacer, esto tan hermoso me encantó una imagen tallada por Samurott, y me gusta este Pokemon espero pronto tener uno amor, comento la Sirena con estrellas en sus ojos. —

—Ya vez lo aprendí de un líder de gimnasio en Hoenn se llama Juan, y con él aprendí más de los Pokemon tipo agua, dijo Ash. —

—Wow que bien amor definitivamente tú eres el indicado para mi dijo Misty para que Ash le oyera a él. —

—Sí ya lo sé dijo amor dijo, Ash. —

—Gracias amor, dijo Misty y luego se besan. —

—Ya era hora que formalizarán su relación dijo el observador Pokémon a sus amigos sonriendo porque ahora son pareja está muy feliz por eso qué es un dos mejores amigos ahora por fin sean novios como debió de ser hace ya mucho tiempo y vaya que Ash tiene gran manejo en los Pokémon de Misty sin duda él es el indicado para pasar su vida junto a él, pensó Tracey hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando fueron compañeros de viajes en las islas naranjas. —

—Gracias por tus sinceras palabras querido amigo íbamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros para que esa relación salga a flote y no sean como otras que a la semana o el mes estén rompiendo porque no vamos a cometer el mismo error que Comenten los demás él no hablar nosotros tenemos una buena comunicación para decir que no tienes estamos o Estamos de acuerdo y eso Qué vale una relación una comunicación entre parejas es lo más importante para evitar conflictos de proporciones mayores que pueden conllevar a la ruptura del noviazgo o del matrimonio dijeron ambos a la vez a su amigo el observador Pokémon. —

 _ **Final del capítulo único.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto la serie cómo los personajes, les pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo.**_

 _ **N/A: Bueno esta es la 3 de 7 historias espero que les guste mis estimados y ya vuelvo a las andadas y cuando yo tenga un tiempo y actualizaré mis historias, en el momento que pueda hacerlo y lo haré solo ténganme paciencia y pronto esos meses de espera se verán recompensados, el primer fic a publicar será no me tengas miedo que este fics será para el día del Pokeshipping, tengo gran variedad de temas listos para subirlos y compartirlos con ustedes compañeros Pokeshipper nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Créditos de la imagen a .com**_

 _ **Hi friend Marsy3 thanks by let me use your pict you're a great girl a excellent companion y'know thanks a lot by your friendship see you later my friend.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~**_


End file.
